


Be Mine Tonight

by TurquoiseTDW



Series: Chainshipping Stories [7]
Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Cute, Love Confessions, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurquoiseTDW/pseuds/TurquoiseTDW
Summary: Lawrence is working late into the night until his house mate, Adam, interrupts him. What happens next however, Lawrence didn't see coming at all.
Relationships: Adam Faulkner-Stanheight & Lawrence Gordon, Adam Faulkner-Stanheight/Lawrence Gordon
Series: Chainshipping Stories [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032864
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Be Mine Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines Day 🤍+💙 Time for some fluffy Chainshipping to end this lovely day. xx

It was a cold and frosty night as Lawrence typed away on his computer, trying to get some work done before he went to bed. He had placed his table and chair beside his fireplace, which was burning up with flames currently, to warm himself up as he worked. In fact, Lawrence was so focused on his work that he didn't hear the quiet tap of feet getting closer to him. Just then, Lawrence shouted as he felt hands clamp onto his shoulders and a very loud, "BOO!" come from behind him. After the initial shock died down Lawrence smirked as he didn't even need to look behind him to know who had surprised him.

"Good evening to you too, Adam." Lawrence said as Adam stood beside him so the older man was looking up and the younger was looking down. "What do you want?" 

"I'm bored..." Adam responded childishly.

"Then go do something." Lawrence responded.

"Larry, I've done everything there is to do in this house and it's way to late and cold to go outside." the young man paused for a moment and then smiled. "Can I hang with you until you've finished with your boring work?"

Lawrence gave Adam a skeptical look.

"I promise I'll be good and quiet so you can focus." 

Lawrence sighed. "Fine. Take a seat." Lawrence pulled up a chair that was nearby and Adam took, sitting beside the doctor as he continued to type away.

Adam looked at Lawrence and his typing fingers as an idea sprung to his head. A perfect, yet dangerous idea. He moved his chair closer to Lawrence, but not too close, and when there was no response Adam knew he could continue. Adam pretended to stretch, raising his arms into the air high. He then lowered his right arm to his side and his left arm over Lawrence's shoulder with a sigh, acting as if it was completely normal. 

Lawrence suddenly felt the increased weight on his left shoulder and looked at it, only to see Adam's hand resting on top of it. Lawrence then turned to look at Adam, only for Adam to turn to look at him at the same time and their noses brushed slightly. Lawrence could see a slight blush begin to form on Adam's face and feel heat rise to his face too, but he wasn't sure whether it was from the contact or the heat from the fire he had going in front of them.

They were so fucking close.

They both averted their eyes from each other, but then something happened that made Lawrence's eyes go wide with shock and confusion. Adam had placed a soft peck on Lawrence's cheek, looking at the older man afterwards with a nervous smile on his face. When Lawrence didn't respond or his face didn't change at all, Adam's smile faded and he began to panic.

"Oh...oh god. Lawrence, I'm so sorry." Adam said as he got off his chair and ran away from Lawrence.

Adam ran up the stairs and to his bedroom. Lawrence could hear the door shut as his hand was held out to stop the young man, but was too slow. Lawrence then touched his cheek where Adam's soft lips had briefly been and smiled to himself.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adam's face was streaked with tears as he looked out the window and at the night sky. It was a beautiful night, with the moon shining bright and the stars twinkling one by one. However, Adam couldn't enjoy this as the sudden realisation of what he'd just done hit him hard.

Lawrence didn't like him like that, he couldn't. He had been married to a woman. He has a kid. He's a straight man. What if he just fucked up their friendship? What if Lawrence demanded that Adam leave soon? What was he going to do?! 

All these thoughts raced through Adam's mind as he rested his head against the window sill. Suddenly, a thought came to his mind. Maybe it would hurt less if he just left himself. 

Yes, he was going to leave himself.

Adam, as quietly as he could, packed up his things and wrote a quick note to Lawrence apologising for what had happened downstairs. He then tried to be as quiet as he could as he made his way downstairs. When he got downstairs, he looked into the living where they were before. The fire was still blaring and Lawrence was sat on the floor on a pillow, watching the flames rise and fall gracefully. He quietly made his way to the front door and held his hand out to grab the doorknob.

"Adam!" 

Shit! How did he know he was there?! What was he going to do now?! 

"Can I speak with you please?" 

Adam hesitated. He considered opening the door and making a break for it, but there was something that was pulling him to Lawrence as he dropped his bag by the front door and made his way to Lawrence, slowly.

Lawrence then grabbed a pillow that was in front of him and put it next to him and patted it. Adam took that as a sign to sit next to him and he did so, not wanting to anger the doctor more than he already is. Adam rubbed his shoulder nervously as heat rose to his face again, but this time from embarrassment. 

"Lawrence, I'm really sorry. I-I don't know what came over me and I-"

"Adam."

Adam gulped at how serious Lawrence's voice sounded.

"We both know that you're a terrible liar and a terrible actor. Tell me the truth." 

Adam didn't know where to start. What could he even say at a time like this? He decided to just blurt out everything he was feeling. The sooner he did it the sooner he could get the hell out of there.

"Lately I've been feeling things, Larry. Feelings I've never felt before and I had no idea what they were a few months ago. But the day you asked me to move in with you, those feelings only got worse and I didn't know whether I liked it or hated it. It's a fuzzy yet painful feeling. And then this past week, I realised what it was and it scared the shit out of me. I like you a lot Lawrence. I would go as far to say I love you. I thought that if I just did something, then maybe it would all go away and I could go back to how I was feeling before. Nothing. But when I saw your face...it hurt even more...knowing that you will never love me like a love you...I'm so sorry." 

Adam then bowed his head as he finished his short love confession. Then, to Adam's surprise, he felt Lawrence's hand cup Adam's cheek as he made the younger man's head rise to look at him. Even though his face was facing Lawrence, Adam still wasn't looking at him. Lawrence wasn't going to have any of that.

"Adam. Look at me." 

Adam looked at Lawrence, but then his eyes widened as Lawrence lunged forward and pressed his lips to Adam's in a warm kiss. It was now Adam's turn to be confused. However, his confusion didn't last long as Adam closed his eyes and kissed back. When they broke apart, Lawrence was smiling and Adam was panting slightly, mostly from relief. Adam then leaned forward and kissed Lawrence again, a little harder this time but Lawrence happily responded by closing his eyes and bringing his other hand to Adam's other cheek and holding him close. When they broke apart the second time, Adam leaned into Lawrence and hugged him, wrapping his arms around his neck as Lawrence wrapped his around Adam's waist. They stayed like that for a while, but then the peaceful silence was broken by Lawrence speaking.

"I love you too, Adam." 

They spent the rest of the night curled up by the fire, Lawrence's work be damned. Adam had never been happier. Someone cared about him. Somebody actually cared about him. Often days he would curse Jigsaw for putting them in that bathroom, but right now, at this very minute, as they both drifted off to sleep against each other, Adam secretly thanked Jigsaw. He thanked him for giving him Lawrence, his one true love.


End file.
